popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Onkochishin de iko!
Lyrics Game Size Japanese シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン ラーラーラー あった!まぁるい金魚鉢　青いナミナミのフチ かびの匂い　木の匂い　物置は琥珀色の宇宙 カチリ　裸電球　夕焼け色　あったかい ホーロー製の看板が　錆びて曲がってくねって時を語る 金魚鉢から思いがあふれだす　古い物語をつむいでく 聞こえてくるチャルメラの音色　縁日の型抜きガム 土の歩道　野良犬　たぬき　えったぬき!? 45 33 レコードノイズ　ジジジジジィ ジーコジーコ御破算で願いましては… わ、苦手だよぅ…そこは電卓さんでお願いだよっ! SFすぎる明日にポーズして　セピアの歌に耳をすますの 夢見てた近未来のどまんなかだけど ひなびた街だって好きっ　それもありでしょう? あらためまして温故知新でいこっ ちょっぴり不便も楽しんでいこっ まわっていこっまわっていこっ 急ぐと大事なもの無くしちゃう こだわりまして温故知新でいこっ 背伸びなんてもうしないでいこっ ほっとする　ほっとする それがわたしたちの粋 シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン… Romaji shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan la la la atta! maarui kingyobachi aoi naminami no fuchi kabi no nioi ki no nioi monooki wa kohaku iro no uchuu kachiri hadaka denkyuu yuuyake iro attakai hourousei no kanban ga sabite magatte kunette toki wo kataru kingyobachi kara omoi ga afuredasu furui monogatari wo tsumuideku kikoete kuru CHARUMERA no neiro ennichi no kata nuki GUM tsuchi no hodou norainu tanuki e tanuki!? yonjuugo sanjuusan RECORD NOISE jijijijijii jiikojiiko gohasan de negai mashite wa… wa, nigate dayo… soko wa dentaku san de onegai dayo! SF sugiru ashita ni POSE shite SEPIA no uta ni mimi wo sumasu no yumemiteta kin mirai no domannaka dakedo hinabita machi datte suki sore mo ari deshou? aratame mashite onkochishin de iko choppiri fuben mo tanoshinde iko mawatte iko mawatte iko isogu to daiji na mono naku shichau kodawari mashite onkochishin de iko senobi nante mou shinai de iko hotto suru hotto suru sore ga watashi tachi no iki shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan… Long Version Japanese シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ラン ラーラーラー シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ラン ラーラーラー あった!まぁるい金魚鉢　青いナミナミのフチ かびの匂い　木の匂い　物置は琥珀色の宇宙 カチリ　裸電球　夕焼け色　あったかい ホーロー製の看板が　錆びて曲がってくねって時を語る 金魚鉢から思いがあふれだす　古い物語をつむいでく 聞こえてくるチャルメラの音色　縁日の型抜きガム 土の歩道　野良犬　たぬき　えったぬき!? 45 33 レコードノイズ　ジジジジジィ ジーコジーコ御破算で願いましては… わ、苦手だよぅ…そこは電卓さんでお願いだよっ! SFすぎる明日にポーズして　セピアの歌に耳をすますの 夢見てた近未来のどまんなかだけど ひなびた街だって好きっ　それもありでしょう? あらためまして温故知新でいこっ ちょっぴり不便も楽しんでいこっ まわっていこっまわっていこっ 急ぐと大事なもの無くしちゃう こだわりまして温故知新でいこっ 背伸びなんてもうしないでいこっ ほっとする　ほっとする それがわたしたちの粋 サクラ散りばめた浴衣　はしゃぎ恥じらう女の子 ヤマトナデシコってわたし? なんてうっすら感じてる 未来の女子もきっと憧れる　永遠の不文律 赤い林檎にはそっと唇よせてみたくなる カラコロ下駄で鳥居をくぐったら　一瞬で背筋がシャンとする 星屑入り少女漫画の目　ステンドグラスの西洋館 ごちゃごちゃの電線 あの肉…わわ…時代さかのぼりすぎだよっ 濡れた髪で飲むフルーツ牛乳　あ、これ銭湯ね 黄色い桶のあの…えっと、ケロ、ケロ、ケロ… ケロケロッ? ケロケロッ! 冒険家は勇敢に時を超え　過去へ過去へと思い募らす 夢見てた近未来のどまんなかだけど ひなびた街だって好きっ　それもありでしょう? はみだしまして温故知新でいこっ 時の川をさかのぼっていこっ ゆらゆらりんゆらゆらりん タチバナの花香る岸部 耳をすまして温故知新でいこっ いにしえの声聞きながらいこっ ほっとするほっとする それがわたしたちの粋 シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ラン ラーラーラー シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ランランラン シャラララ　ランララ　ランララ　ラン ラーラーラー… Romaji shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lan la la la shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lan la la la atta! maarui kingyobachi aoi naminami no fuchi kabi no nioi ki no nioi monooki wa kohaku iro no uchuu kachiri hadaka denkyuu yuuyake iro attakai hourousei no kanban ga sabite magatte kunette toki wo kataru kingyobachi kara omoi ga afuredasu furui monogatari wo tsumuideku kikoete kuru CHARUMERA no neiro ennichi no kata nuki GUM tsuchi no hodou norainu tanuki e tanuki!? yonjuugo sanjuusan RECORD NOISE jijijijijii jiikojiiko gohasan de negai mashite wa… wa, nigate dayo… soko wa dentaku san de onegai dayo! SF sugiru ashita ni POSE shite SEPIA no uta ni mimi wo sumasu no yumemiteta kin mirai no domannaka dakedo hinabita machi datte suki sore mo ari deshou? aratame mashite onkochishin de iko choppiri fuben mo tanoshinde iko mawatte iko mawatte iko isogu to daiji na mono naku shichau kodawari mashite onkochishin de iko senobi nante mou shinai de iko hotto suru hotto suru sore ga watashi tachi no iki sakura chiribameta yukata hashagi hajirau onnanoko yamato nadeshiko tte watashi? nante ussura kanjiteru mirai no joshi mo kitto akogareru eien no fubun ritsu akai ringo ni wa sotto kuchibiru yosete mitaku naru karakoro geta de torii wo kuguttara isshun de sesuji ga shan to suru hoshikuzu iri shoujo manga no me STAINED GLASS no seiyoukan gochagocha no densen ano niku… wawa… jidai sakanobori sugi dayo nureta kami de nomu FRUIT gyuunyuu a, kore sentou ne kiiroi oke no ano… etto, kero, kero, kero… kerokero? kerokero! boukenka wa yuukan ni toki wo koe kako e kako e to omoitsunorasu yumemiteta kin mirai no domannaka dakedo hinabita machi datte suki sore mo ari deshou? hamidashi mashite onkochishin de iko toki no kawa wo sakanobotte iko yurayurarin yurayurarin tachibana no hana kaoru kishibe mimi wo sumashite onkochishin de iko inishie no koe kiki nagara iko hotto suru hotto suru sore ga watashi tachi no iki shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lan la la la shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lanlanlan shalalala lanlala lanlala lan la la la… Song Connections/Remixes *A practice version of 温故知新でいこっ！, titled 温故知新でいこっ！(練習＠サウダージver), can be heard on the thirteenth HinaBitter♪ web radio broadcast. It was later put on the Chocolate Smile Girls!! album. Trivia *'温故知新でいこっ！' originates from , a TOMOSUKE and media mix project. It features both Marika Yamagata and Sakiko Kasuga from singing. *'温故知新でいこっ！' was released as a digital single on September 17th, 2014 and was later included on ひなビタ♪'s Chocolate Smile Girls!! album. *'温故知新でいこっ！' was added to pop'n music ラピストリア on September 12th, 2014. *In pop'n music, 温故知新でいこっ！ is not keysounded. *In pop'n music, if you play as 山形まり花, 春日咲子 will be your rival character instead of her. Music Comment None. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:HinaBitter♪ Category:HinaBitter♪ Songs